Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a light guide, a virtual image optical system including the light guide, and a virtual image display device including the light guide.
Related Art
There has been known a virtual image display device including a light guide to enlarge a two-dimensional image with a virtual image optical system VO and display the enlarged image to an observer. As an example of the light guide for use in the virtual image display device, a head mounted display (HMD) is widely used. The HMD is categorized into a transmissive and a non-transmissive display. The examples of a transmissive HMD include Google Glass (registered trademark) manufactured by Google Ltd.
A desired transmissive HMD is compact and portable to be used in combination with an information terminal or used to provide Augmented Reality (AR). A desired non-transmissive HMD, which is used for watching movies, playing games, or providing Virtual Reality (VR), has a wide viewing angle to provide a sense of immersion to users.
In recent years, there is a demand for such a transmissive HMD to be thin and compact with a wide viewing angle.